Janemon Rain One Mixed Up Story :)
by LacrymosaRules
Summary: This is a Jane Eyre, Digimon and later on (probably if its allowed) Wolf's Rain crossover. It is my first attempt at a crossover fanfiction and my second attempt at writing a fanfiction in general, so constructive criticism is welcome. :) There are more characters than the ones mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Janemon Rain. One Mixed up Story.

(Just to say I Do Not Own Jane Eyre, Digimon or Wolf's Rain.)

Chapter 1 Jane.

Unfortunately that day was far too wet and gloomy to go out for a walk. So my cousins and I had to amuse ourselves indoors. Eliza, John and Georgina were with their mother by the fire while I was left alone not allowed to join the group.

I went to the breakfast room and took one of my favourite books, Berwick's History of British Birds, from the bookcase and sat in the window seat and closed the curtain creating a little nest for myself by the window.

I drifted into another world and gazed with wonder at the seagull feeding its young on a rocky ledge and the long-eared owl silently searching for its prey. Suddenly my peaceful world collapsed around me.

John Reed my ignorant and ruthless cousin had entered the room and was calling for me. 'Jane's run away! Tell Mama!' he cried when he did not see me in the room. Then to my dismay his sister Eliza told John that I was behind the curtain. I opened the curtain so that he couldn't drag me out. He stood before me brainless and ugly, sneering at me.

I was only ten years old and John in his cruelty bullied me constantly and he got away with it because his mother, my Aunt Reed, (even though we are not related) thought he was a perfect gentleman who could do no wrong. I loathed and feared him with every fibre of my being.

'Stop sneaking around you little rat' he said as he hit me across the face. 'That was for being rude to mother.' He said. Then John asked me what I was doing. 'Reading.' I replied my cheek burning from where he had hit me. I gave him the book and he jeered at me 'you don't have the right to read our books, you are worse than a beggar mother says.' He told me to stand facing the door I obeyed and flinched as he threw the large book at me. It hit my head and I fell to the ground cutting my face on the frame of the door.

My fear was gone the rage I had kept bottled up for so long exploded and I screamed at him calling him a 'monster', a 'murderer' and ' a slave-driver'. He grabbed me by the hair and I struggled and clawed at his face with my hands as he wrestled me to the ground. He shouted 'Help! Help! Jane is attacking me.' The servants pulled us apart and Mrs Reed was standing over me an aura of malevolence surrounding her as she said 'Take her away and lock her in the Red Room. That will teach her a lesson.'

The Red Room. Not the Red Room. Please anything but the Red Room. A heavy cloak of dread and fear enveloped me as I thought about what horror might await me there. The Red Room was the biggest room in Gateshead Hall. It had red carpets and drapery as well as a dark mahogany four poster bed with red velvet curtains. It was always empty because nobody wanted to sleep there. Nine years ago in that very bed Mr Reed died and ever since people have said it was haunted.

Bessie and Abbott two of the servants had to drag me kicking and fighting all the way to the Red Room and forced me through the door. I only stopped struggling when they threatened to tie me to a chair. Bessie said in a kind voice that I should be grateful to Mrs Reed for taking me in. Grateful! I hate that wicked snake; I would rather live on the streets than here in her care. 'You'd better pray for forgiveness Miss.' Said Abbott as they left locking the door behind them.

Alone I thought about the events of earlier that day. Why was I treated so unfairly?! John Reed was allowed to be selfish and violent and I was punished for defending myself?!

It started to get dark; I had no candle and began to feel a chill in the air. Suddenly I saw two glowing eyes watching me from the other side of the room. I gave a shriek of fright as the eyes moved slowly towards me. I was filled with terror and bolted from my chair to the door. With my hands shaking violently, I turned the handle repeatedly trying to open the door. I banged on the door with my fists till they began to bleed, shouting for someone to let me out. Then I gave in, my legs collapsed from under me; I put my head on my knees and closed my eyes as my body continued to be wracked by aching sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I Do Not own Jane Eyre, Digimon or Wolf's Rain.)

Chapter 2 The Glowing Eyes.

Eventually, after sobbing for what felt like hours I blacked out. When I began to wake up I heard a gentle voice whisper softly 'Are you alright?' I opened my eyes slowly and looked into the face of the creature standing over me. I froze in terror. What is that thing?!

It had large amber eyes, a grey fur pelt with some navy stripes on it, covering an orange and scaly looking body. It also appeared to have fangs, a horn in the middle of its forehead. I looked at its stomach where it had an ornate and strange, pink symbol on a light, blue patch of its fur.

It saw how afraid I was and said in a quiet, soothing voice, 'Don't be scared it's okay, I won't hurt you.' I began to relax a little and asked in a shaky voice, 'W, what a, a, are you? It smiled at me and said 'I'm a Digimon, my name is Gabumon it's a pleasure to meet you.' It extended its paw and I carefully reached out and shook it. It was an odd sensation, the paw was warm, heavy and its fur was silky, like velvet.

'What's your name?' Gabumon asked. 'Jane Eyre', I replied completely at ease now with this strange yet friendly creature. 'That's a nice name', said Gabumon kindly. 'Thank you' I replied, 'I like your name as well.' I asked Gabumon where he had come from. 'I came from the Digital World, a wonderful place. Full of lots of other kinds of Digimon. I came here looking for you.'

'Me?' I could not believe it. Gabumon had been searching for me. 'Of course I was looking for you'. 'Who else could be my friend and partner from this town?' 'Who else could have this Digivice?' As he spoke Gabumon gave me a small, metal, cerulean blue in colour device which glowed when I held it.

'You are a DigiDestined', Gabumon said excitedly. 'You are chosen to go to the Digital World with me as your Digimon.' Then Gabumon's face fell and he looked at me sadly as he said' If you want me to be your Digimon.' I took a moment to take it all in Digimon, Digital World, DigiDestined, Gabumon, a new friend? Finally a chance to escape from Mrs Reed and my horrible cousins?

I stood up and gave Gabumon a big hug, making him blush as I said' Of course I want you to be my Digimon, thank you so much! My eyes were filled with tears of joy. This is a dream come true.


	3. Chapter 3 The Digital World!

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I still Do Not Own Jane Eyre, Digimon or Wolf's Rain.)

Chapter 3 The Digital World!

After finally releasing the gasping Gabumon from my tight embrace I asked him how to get to the Digital World. 'We have to find a portal leading there' said Gabumon. 'Where should we look for it?' I said. Suddenly my Digivice started glowing and a pillar of light emerged from it leading towards a green door I had never seen before on the other side of the Red Room. 'That door is probably the way to the portal' said Gabumon, stating the obvious.

So we went towards the door I put my hand on the handle and whispered goodbye to my horrible old life and hello to a brighter future with Gabumon at my side.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Suddenly I was standing in the middle of a large meadow, full of red and yellow flowers and small clumps of tall green trees. I stared in wonder at the beauty around me as Gabumon sighed happily. 'It's good to be back'.

Gabumon told me that I wasn't the only DigiDestined and that we should go and look for the others. There are more DigiDestined? I was glad not to be the only one. But I was very relieved when Gabumon said they would each have their own Digimon because I would hate to be parted from my new friend so soon after only just finding him or was it him finding me.

Gabumon and I set off towards a forest to the left of us and Gabumon asked me why I was in the Red Room. So while we strolled through the meadow I told Gabumon everything. I told him how cruel my cousins and Mrs Reed were to me. How unfair and horrid my life was before I met him and became a DigiDestined.

We finally reached the forest and then froze as we saw a rustling in some bushes ahead of us. Out jumped what looked like a couple of white ghost like creatures. 'Those are Bakemon they may look like flying sheets but they are a lot stronger than they look.' Said Gabumon.

The cackled. 'You're going to pay for disturbing our rest you rotten human' the one on the right said. Oh no what are we going to do now! 'Zombie Claw' giant rotting claws came from the left one and reached towards me I screamed as Gabumon pushed me out of the way and was slashed by the claws. 'Gabumon' I cried and my Digivice shone with light as something amazing happened to Gabumon. 'Gabumon Digivolve to….. Garurumon!'

Garurumon then used Howling Blaster which was blue flames shooting out of his mouth and the Bakemon turned into these rather large colourful eggs. Garurumon changed back into Gabumon and I ran over to him and gave him a hug. 'Gabumon you saved my life, thank you so much, I'm so glad you are alright.' Gabumon replied 'I'm very glad you're safe too.'


	4. Chapter 4

Janemon Rain. One mixed Up Story.

(I Do Not Own Digimon, Jane Eyre or Wolf's Rain) (Jane Eyre and Gabumon will be back in the next chapter )

Chapter 4 Enter the Wolves, Finally.

Kiba.

I ran through the traffic filled streets in the pouring rain and I leaped across the road narrowly missing a motorbike. I landed on the other side in my true form, that of a white wolf.

I quickly sprinted through the wide alleys and narrow lanes until I reached the old dilapidated building where a man with cropped, silver hair tied in a ponytail, wearing black leather with gold eyes was waiting.

Tsume.

I watched Kiba racing down the alley towards me going so fast his paws barely touched the ground. What a show off! 'Hey, what's the rush?' I said as He came to a stop a metre in front of me. Is this guy ever not running?

'Hige and Blue are missing' said Kiba urgently. 'So what?' I said 'They're probably just licking each other in some dark corner somewhere.' 'Tsume this is serious they aren't in the city any more, their scent is very faint. In my grey wolf form I sniffed the air. Their scent really is faint I can barely smell it.

Toboe.

That sounds like Kiba and Tsume! 'Tsume! Kiba!' I shout as I run towards the sound of their voices. The young red wolf with a metal bracelet on its paw trips on an old can as he is running. He lands in a pile of rubbish and metal trash cans rubbing his aching head and smiling sheepishly at the others. 'Ouch, hi guys.'

'What's going on?' I asked as I saw the worried, look of annoyance on Tsume's face. 'The two love birds are gone', replied Tsume. 'Hige and Blue are missing?' I asked as I sniffed the air. 'That explains why the scent is nearly gone.' I said. 'So what do are we going to do? We are going to look for them, right? I asked. I hope they're alright.

Kiba.

I told them my plan, 'Ok, we should split up and follow their scent. Tsume you go north, Toboe you go south, and I'll go west.' I watched as Tsume leaped onto the roof of the building and ran along the rooftops. 'Okay Kiba' said Toboe as he set off in the opposite direction.

I began to go west. I wonder what happened to them. Were they attacked by a wolf hunter? Darcia? I began to run faster remembering how ferocious and strong Darcia had been when I fought him last. How could a wolf be so evil?

Tsume.

They had better be nearby I need to find them so I can get back to not caring. Seriously, is my life going to be looking out for these guys forever? To be honest I don't mind. It is kind of nice having a pack again.

I remember my old pack, my friends… 'sigh' I shouldn't have left them. But I was too damn scared! I hit my fist against the roof in my anger and self-loathing. My fist cracked the tile and I started bleeding. That's just great, now I'll have another scar to remind me of my past. I ignored the pain and carried on searching for Hige and Blue. Suddenly, I heard Kiba howling.

Toboe.

I hope we find them. I hope they aren't hurt or anything. But they'll be fine we will find them. I can't lose my friends, I won't. Gee, I'm getting tired. I hope where ever Hige is he and Blue have enough food. Hige, he's always hungry.

I smiled as I thought about him and Blue. I'm glad I found a pack to belong to; I was so lonely before I knew them, Kiba and Tsume. Wait, Kiba's howling maybe he found them!

Kiba.

The scent is really strong here! It's coming from behind that white door. 'Kiba.' Tsume jumped down beside me. 'Kiba… did you… find them!' Toboe came panting around the corner to me and Tsume.

Tsume.

'Their scent is really strong by that door' I said. Kiba nodded. What are they doing in there? 'Why was the scent so weak if they were here all along?' That is not normal. But since when has anything in my life been normal?

Toboe.

That is strange. I hope Hige and Blue are okay. 'Shouldn't we open the door?' I asked, anxious to make sure our friends were safe. 'Wait', said Tsume, 'What if it's some kind of trap?' 'Do you really think it's a trap?' I asked Tsume, worrying even more about them at the suggestion. Kiba said 'Even if it is, we have to go in and find Hige and Blue.' 'Right', said Tsume. 'I need a bit of action anyway.' 'Let's go', I said. Kiba reached for the handle and opened the door. We all stepped through into a world full of flowers and trees. 'Is this Paradise?'


	5. Chapter 5

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story

(I DO NOT OWN Jane Eyre, Digimon or Wolf's Rain.)

Chapter 5 Four Strangers.

Gabumon explained to me, that he and the other Digimon could change in times of danger into stronger Digimon and that the process of changing was called Digivolving. I also learned that when a Digimon is defeated sometimes it turns into a Digi Egg which is where all Digimon come from.

We continued walking through the forest when we saw movement in the bushes to our left. Gabumon stepped in front of me and we braced ourselves for another attack. Suddenly a man with sandy brown hair and a collar around his neck suddenly collapsed to the ground in front of us. 'Hige!' cried a blue eyed woman who came running through the bushes and cradled the man's head in her arms unaware that we were there.

Gabumon and I rushed forward 'What happened?' I asked her. She put her arms protectively around the man and growled at us. 'It's ok we just want to help.' I said and she looked relieved. 'I'm Blue, this is Hige we were attacked by two creatures that looked like ghosts and Hige jumped in front of me and got hurt by their attacks.', she explained stroking Hige's head. 'I managed to carry Hige away from them, and hid in the bushes for a while until they stopped looking for us.'

Gabumon said 'Where was he injured?' Blue replied 'His chest and his left arm, he's also unconscious.' 'Can you help him?' she asked anxiously. Gabumon said 'Yes, there are plants in the forest which I can use to make a bandage and

Special flowers which will help him feel better.' Gabumon raced off through the forest grabbing multi-coloured plants as he went. 'Don't worry, Blue Gabumon will get Hige back to full health in no time.' I said. Blue smiled and nodded. Gabumon came back with some pink and orange flowers which he crushed between his paws into a thick creamy paste.

Gabumon said 'This will prevent an infection, show me his wounds, please.' Blue took off Hige's orange jumper and Gabumon rubbed the cream into his chest and arm wounds. Hige woke up wincing and gasping from the pain. 'Blue! Where are you?!' Hige yelled as he pushed Gabumon away from him and growled at us.

'Hige its ok I'm right here. These are my friends they're helping to make you better.' Said Blue licking his tan coloured head. I screamed and ran over to Gabumon who looked just as shocked as I was. 'W…w…w…what are you?!' I stuttered. Blue and Hige looked at each other then back at us and Blue said 'Hige and I…are wolves. We disguise ourselves as humans so that we can go about unnoticed. If people knew what we were they'd hunt us down.'

Gabumon and I took a few minutes to digest the information which we had just received. Hige and Blue…..are wolves. Real wolves. Wolves…. that can look…. like people.


	6. Chapter 6

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon, Jane Eyre or Wolf's Rain.)

Chapter 6 Old Sorrows, New Pain.

'No, Toboe this isn't Paradise.' Kiba said calmly. Toboe surprised, looked up at Kiba who was staring into the distance. 'What?' said Tsume 'Is it the Nobles?' Kiba shook his head and said 'No, There's something pure about this place. But it's not Paradise.' 'Then what is this place?' asked Toboe. 'I don't know' said Kiba. 'Let's go find Blue and Hige.'

Toboe and the others walked through the enormous meadow. There were lots of beautiful, sweet smelling flowers everywhere. There was peacefulness in the air. 'Gee, I sure like this place' said Toboe smiling as they went through the many wonderful flowers. They walked and walked until the meadow ended. The wolves came to a line on the ground which separated the meadow from a sea of golden sand, stretching into the horizon.

'What the?! It just stops? Now there is a desert here? Right beside a flowering meadow?' said Toboe puzzled. 'Looks like it.' Said Tsume casually. 'This place is messed up.' Said Tsume as he put a paw across the line and cautiously touched the hot, dry sand. 'Seems safe enough 'he said. 'Then let's go.' Kiba said and we started to make our way towards the horizon across the vast expanse of sand.

After a few hours, they were all exhausted, hot and really thirsty. After many, many more hours they began to hallucinate.

Kiba.

I am so thirsty. But I have to keep going…for the others. Wait….. What is that shadow? No…it can't be! 'Hello, white wolf.' Said the sinister and all too familiar voice. The shadow transformed into a man with dark, navy hair, wearing a cloak and a patch over his left eye. 'Darcia' I growled as he looked down at me with a distant loathing. 'You will never escape me; I will haunt you where ever you go.' Darcia said in his eerily calm voice. 'I will defeat you' I snarled at Darcia. 'Go ahead and try' said Darcia as he turned into this huge, black, navy coloured wolf with one blue eye and a yellow wolf's eye.

I jumped at Darcia and I missed. Infuriated I tried again and again but I could not bite him. Darcia gave an insane laugh and said 'It's no use Kiba. You cannot beat me. I will kill you and all of your worthless pack.' No! I won't let you hurt my friends! I lunged at him again and actually fell through him.

Tsume.

'Tsume! Something's wrong with Kiba.' Toboe said worriedly grabbing my arm. I looked at Kiba and saw him growling and trying to fight thin air. He's gone crazy?! I tried calling him 'Kiba! Kiba! Snap out of it!' I tried to grab him as he lunged forward again and missed. I just missed him and he just stood there a look I had never seen before in his eyes. A look of helplessness and terror.

Suddenly, I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again. Rose…. It can't be. No I must be hearing things. It's impossible. 'Daddy, daddy.' 'Rosie… is that….. you?' The voice said 'Daddy where are you?!' 'Rosie I'm here!' 'Why, daddy?' The small voice said beginning to crack. 'Why did you let me burn?' the voice asked as it began to cry. 'Rosie… I …tried… I tried….. I'm sorry… I'm… sorry.' I saw my little girl's face with tears in her eyes. 'ROSIE!?' I yelled and I began to fall on my knees tears coursing down my face. It was all my fault. It was all my fault.

Toboe.

Something's wrong with Kiba, why does he look so scared?! 'Tsume? Tsume!' I looked in horror as Tsume yelled and fell to his knees crying. I ran over to him and tried to shake him out of it. 'Tsume, what's wrong!? Tsume?! Oh no! What can I do?! What can I do?!

I just sat there and howled hoping someone would come and help them. 'Toboe, stop howling like a weakling' said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Hige standing there. 'Hige?' I ran over to him but I stopped when I heard him say 'What are you doing? Do you really think I'm glad to see you? Ha. You really are naïve.' 'Hige, w…w...what are you saying?'

'Geez, You still don't get it do you? None of us like you, we don't want you here.' 'But…Hige' 'He's right Toboe' said Blue appearing beside Hige. 'Blue?' 'Really Toboe you really annoy us you're just a pest' 'No….. you don't mean that' I said my voice cracking slightly. Kiba appeared beside them. 'We all feel that way, even Tsume.' Tsume walked up from behind me and said as I turned around 'You took the words right out of my mouth.' No…..not Tsume…..no. 'Listen runt, we don't want you here, all you do is hold us back and slow us down. You are useless and we don't want you in the pack.' Tears rolled down my cheeks and they all started laughing at me. They're right. They're right. I just get in the way. They never cared about me. They don't want me in their family. They don't want me. They never wanted me.


	7. Chapter 7

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Jane Eyre, Digimon or Wolf's Rain.)

Chapter 7 The Visions Fade, Thank Goodness!

Kiba, Tsume and Toboe stumbled blindly away from their fears and doubts. They ran until they could not run anymore and they each collapsed. Enclosed in their guilt, sadness and fear. Toboe felt his face get wet. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was lying beside a large pond. He used all of his strength to stand up and drink.

Kiba felt his paw dampen and slowly, fearfully he opened his eyes. Water! He thought as he got up and started drinking as much as he could. Tsume felt his body grow cold. He shivered, opened his eyes and realising that he was in water started swimming and drinking from it.

They felt the water cool their aching throats and it rejuvenated them and filled them with an enormous energy. Toboe finished drinking and looked around him. He saw Tsume swimming in the pond, without thinking he jumped in and started swimming towards Tsume. But then he remembered what had happened and stopped. They don't want me. I won't bother them anymore Toboe thought to himself and swam back to the edge of the pond.

After Kiba had finished drinking he recalled what or rather who he had seen. A chill went down his spine as he looked around for the terrifying figure, but to Kiba's relief he did not see him. Tsume closed his eyes and listened expecting to hear his daughter's haunting voice. But he heard nothing and began to look around.

Kiba spotted Tsume swimming in the pond and shouted to him, 'Tsume!' Tsume seeing Kiba swam towards him and got out of the pond. 'Where's Toboe?' asked Tsume trying not to sound concerned and failing.

Kiba shook his head. Beyond the pool was a large forest. 'His scent is coming from the forest' said Kiba and they both went through the foliage following the scent. Meanwhile, Toboe was wandering through the forest feeling absolutely worthless and very lonely. I can't keep holding them back. It's better if I just leave. I'll be fine on my own.

Kiba and Tsume started calling Toboe's name and howling hoping he wasn't too far away to hear them. 'Toboe! Toboe! Where are you?!' A short distance away Toboe heard them calling him. Why are they calling me? They don't want me…..do they? But they wouldn't look for me if they didn't want to find me. They must really care about me after all!

'Tsume! Kiba!' Toboe shouted with joy as he ran as fast as he could in the direction of their voices. 'He heard us!' said Tsume happily then he coughed and said 'Not that I cared either way.' Kiba smiled to himself. Tsume does care about Toboe, whether he shows it or not.

Toboe saw Tsume and Kiba ahead of him and he began to run faster but he tripped on the root of a tree and went flying into them knocking them over. 'Hey, watch it runt!' said Tsume dusting himself off. 'Sorry.' said Toboe as he gave Tsume a big hug. Tsume embraced Toboe and said 'It's good to have you back kid.' Tsume then abruptly stopped and pushed Toboe away and said gruffly 'Don't touch me.'

Toboe's face fell but then he started smiling again when he remembered that he would not have to be alone again. That he was part of a pack, a family.


	8. Chapter 8

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, WOLF'S RAIN OR JANE EYRE.)

Chapter 8 One Seriously Weird Reunion.

Kiba, Toboe and Tsume continued through the green forest. After a while Kiba said 'I smell Hige and Blue.' The others sniffed the air they caught the scent as well. The three wolves kept going and the scent grew stronger and stronger until they came to a some drops of blood leading to a couple of large bushes,, they pushed their way through the bushes and there in front of them was Blue holding an injured Hige, a girl in a very old style of dress and a strange, furry creature.

Jane and Gabumon stared in shock at the three wolves that had emerged from the bushes behind Hige and Blue. 'Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe I'm so glad you found us!' Blue cried happily. 'We're glad we found you too.' Said Toboe smiling.

Kiba was looking warily at Gabumon and Jane. Blue explained 'These are our new friends they were helping me look after Hige and heal him.' Jane and Gabumon snapped out of their daze and Jane said 'My name is Jane Eyre and this is Gabumon. It's a pleasure to meet you.' Gabumon said 'Pleased to meet you too.'

'I'm Kiba, this is Tsume and Toboe.' Said Kiba. 'It's nice to meet you' said Toboe. The next few hours were spent putting more cream on Hige's wounds, Tsume and Kiba went and caught some fish for dinner in the pond, Gabumon explained all about Digimon and the Digital World and then night fell and they all went to sleep under the peaceful, star-filled sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon, Wolf's Rain or Jane Eyre.) (I DO OWN my OC's: Cho, Ongaku, Kitsune and Okami.)

Chapter 9 Four New Travellers.

My name is Cho. I live with my friends Ongaku, Kitsune and Okami. We are wolves. Around humans we disguise ourselves; we look just like a small group of teenagers.

In human form I look like a girl with long, brown, black hair, wearing a heavy, brown trench coat, glasses, old, black shoes and have brown eyes full of unshed tears.

Kitsune looks like a girl with ginger hair, glasses, wearing a dark green hoodie and a pair of jeans, with white runners and she has bright, green eyes full of life.

Ongaku appears as a boy with brown hair, wearing a brown, velvet suit with a white tie with black music notes on it around his neck, grey shoes and deep piercing brown eyes.

Okami is seen as a boy with short, black hair, wearing a blue hoodie and jeans with yellow shoes and hopeful blue eyes.

We grew up in Cerban a small little town with rows of houses, a few shops, a library and a forest at the edge of the town. We lived in a cottage with a thatched roof, a kitchen, sitting room and a large bedroom which the whole pack shared at the edge of the forest.

We were happy, young pups playing and exploring in the woods having a wonderful life with our pack. Then one day…it happened. Kitsune, Ongaku, Okami and I were racing each other around the house. Suddenly, our parents told us to go to the woods and hide until they came back for us. We were young and thought it was a game. Our parents said they loved us and we ran off to the forest.

We crawled into a bush and hid, waiting for our parents to come. We waited and we waited. It began to get cold. Where were our parents? 'Let's go back home' I said. 'Yeah, I'm worried' said Okami. Kitsune and Ongaku crept quietly out of the bush and sniffed the air. 'I smell blood!' cried Ongaku. We all began running towards the cottage.

What we saw will haunt us till the very end. The air was filled with an eerie silence. The cottage door was ripped off its hinges. We called for our loved ones. 'Mom! Dad! Charlie! Lupus!' I shouted. The others also called out for their parents and relatives.

Hearing nothing we stepped inside. There all around us were the dead bodies of our family. Seeing the body of a black and grey wolf I ran over and knelt beside her. 'Mom…..Mom! Mom wake up. Please….. You can't die…..you can't.' Tears were coursing down my face. I turned and lying beside her in a pool of blood was my dad a strong russet coloured wolf. I moved beside him and felt my knees go sticky and wet with his blood. I buried my head in his fur as my body was wracked with sobs.

In the distance I heard Kitsune scream and start weeping her orange hair drenched in the blood of her family. Just as faintly I heard Okami crying quietly as he begged the bodies to get up. I also heard the shrill heart breaking howl of Ongaku. I felt his pain, we all did and Kitsune, then Okami and I joined the song of sorrow, pain, hatred and lost innocence.


	10. Chapter 10

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon, Jane Eyre or Wolf's Rain.) (I DO OWN My OCs: Cho, Ongaku, Kitsune and Okami.)

Chapter 10 Searching.

We howled through the night, only stopping at dawn with hoarse throats and dry eyes. We worked together and buried each of our pack as best as we could. Afterwards we just lay down amongst the graves of our family and slept a troubled sleep, exhausted with grief.

When I woke up I said to the others 'We should go.' 'Where can we go?' asked Kitsune. 'I don't know, but we need to get away from here.' I answered. Okami joined the conversation, 'We should go through the forest maybe there is a place for us on the other side' he said hopefully.

'No.' said a hollow voice behind us. We turned around and saw Ongaku looking at the ground, his long, brown hair covering his face. He lifted up his head with a dark look of hatred in his eyes. 'We need to find who or what did this to our family.' he said coldly.

'We need to find who did this…we need to get revenge for our families.' He said in a heartless, bloodthirsty voice, 'We have to make them pay.' Kitsune looked at me worried. I went towards him and I said 'Ongaku, I know how you feel. We all feel that way, but revenge is not the answer. Revenge won't bring them back.'

'He growled at me as he said 'No! You're wrong! Revenge is the answer! I know it won't bring my family back….but it will honour their memory! It will bring justice upon the evil fiends that ruined my life!

I tried to put my hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him but he bit me and I wrenched my bleeding hand away. 'Cho!' Okami cried and ran over to me asking me if I was alright, I nodded and licked my sore paw. Okami began to growl softly at Ongaku and cried at him in outrage 'How could you do that?! She's your friend?!'

For a split second I could see regret in Ongaku's eyes but then they were clouded by anger again. Kitsune said 'Ok. Just calm down we're all friends. Let's just go through the forest. There might be somewhere we can stay; we might even find whoever…..did this.' Kitsune hoped that this would stop her friends from fighting and that if Ongaku spent more time with them he would change back into the sweet, kind wolf she knew he was.

I saw what Kitsune was trying to do and I said 'That's a good idea, let's go. What do you say Okami?' Okami turned away from Ongaku and said 'Mmmmmm, ok we'll be safer if we stick together.' We turned to look at Ongaku. Kitsune approached him and said 'Ongaku, please.' Ongaku growled softer. Kitsune went closer 'Please, come with us…..with me.' Her voice now just a whisper. Ongaku stopped growling and Kitsune put her hand on his head. At the moment she touched him, the hatred and anger left Ongaku's eyes and he was calm again.

Ongaku said to her in a whisper 'Yes, I shall go. Thank you.' He smiled up at her, his caring eyes staring into hers. Okami watched everything first shocked, and then relieved to have his friend back. I watched them and smiled knowing that whatever happened next those two would be inseparable. I also felt a small pang of sadness when I realized that I wanted someone like that too, a soul mate.


	11. Chapter 11

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Jane Eyre, Digimon or Wolf's Rain.) (I DO OWN My OCs: Cho, Ongaku, Kitsune and Okami )

Chapter 11 Travellers in an antique land.

That day which started terribly, but had a relatively happy ending happened six years ago. Since then Ongaku, Okami, Kitsune and I have been travelling together from town to town, through forests, deserts and blizzards following a very faint scent of other wolves which we picked up on the other side of the forest near our old home.

One day we came to this alley in a town where the scent grew very strong. I saw a white and green striped door. We went to the door. 'That's strange' said Kitsune. 'The scent stops at this door'. 'I wonder what's behind it?' said Okami curiously. Ongaku pushed past us impatiently, said 'Let's go' and opened the door.

We rushed through the door after him and gazed in wonder at the lofty mountain top where we suddenly found ourselves. 'Wow' said Ongaku softly in awe of the amazing view. He breathed deeply and his eyes shone with a quiet admiration. Kitsune looked lovingly at him and took his hand in hers.

I stared at the distant greenery and blooms of colourful flowers in amazement. Okami was standing with his mouth wide open as he looked at the scenery around him. 'We should start heading down this mountain if we want to make it to the wolf scent' I said to the others after the beauty had finally sank in.

The others looked at me and nodded. The four of us wolves ran down the mountain so fast that our feet barely touched the ground. Kitsune with her auburn coloured fur, a white tip at the end of her brush-like tail and bright, intelligent green eyes was running beside Ongaku. Ongaku's brown fur shone gold in the sunlight, his thoughtful brown eyes full of delight.

My jet black fur making me look like a shadow on the mountain, my brown eyes full of joy, I felt so free running down that mountain. Beside me was Okami his fur grey with a red, brown star on his back, his green eyes looking blue from the reflection of the blue sky were full of hope and determination.

We ran and we ran. We jumped, we slid, we bounded and we sprinted and even rolled down the steep sides of the mountain until eventually we reached the base. We were tired so we made our way to the nearest tree and went to sleep under it.

I woke up to the sweet sound of birds singing the next morning. I opened my eyes and woke up the others. The scent was stronger there than on the mountain. A little further ahead there was a large forest. We all agreed that our best option was to go through the forest if we wanted to reach the wolves we smelt.

We began strolling through the forest and came across a trail of tried wolf blood. Following the trail we pushed our way through these thick bushes and on the other side were a group of wolves, a girl wearing old fashioned clothes and a strange furry creature.


	12. Chapter 12

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon, Jane Eyre or Wolf's Rain.) (I DO OWN My OCs: Cho, Ongaku, Kitsune and Okami.)

Chapter 12 All Together at Last.

The white wolf said 'What are you doing here? What do you want?' I said 'we followed your scent. We just wanted to be with our own kind.' The grey wolf with the x like scar on his chest growled at us and said 'I don't trust them. What are you really after?' Kitsune stepped forward slowly and said 'listen we don't want any trouble what my friend says is true. We just wanted to be with other wolves.'

The red wolf said 'I believe them; they don't look like they're lying.' The other wolves began to be more at ease. 'They would have attacked us by now if they wanted to hurt us.' The white wolf said. The red wolf walked up to us and said 'Hi! My name's Toboe!' 'Hi!' Okami said brightly 'I'm Okami.' 'These are my friends Cho, Kitsune and Ongaku.' We all smiled politely and said hello.

Toboe said 'This is my pack Kiba, Tsume, Blue and Hige. These are our new friends Jane Eyre and Gabumon.' They also smiled and greeted us. Gabumon seeing the way we were trying not to stare at him and failing began to explain all about Digimon, the Digital World and the DigiDestined.

All of us were left reeling after all the information we had received and we sat down as we came to grips with it. Ongaku and Kitsune began talking to Kiba about the lives they had before they met each other. Toboe, Okami and I played with a round ball-like plant we found; we were having so much fun. The others were getting food and tending to Hige's wounds which were healing well.

Suddenly we saw four glowing lights coming from a few metres ahead. Ongaku, Kitsune, Okami and I went in the direction of the lights. Hanging in mid-air were four small metal devices. Each of us reached out and grabbed one. I got the ochre coloured one. Okami got a red one. Kitsune got a purple one and Ongaku got a black one.

Out of the bushes ahead of us came four creatures. The one looked like a large green caterpillar with purple ends on its legs, a grey pincer-like mouth, two ribbon-like green antennae, and a pink symbol on its forehead, a purple stripe on its back and purple pincers on its hind quarters. It also had kind semi-clear blue eyes.

One of the others looked like a bird with red feathers on its body, white feathers on its head, long claws on the end of its wings, red markings on its face, a feather ornament on its head which was red and yellow, it was kept in place by a belt.

There was also one that looked like a white dog with purple ears, a curled purple tail, purple triangular markings on its face and bright amber coloured eyes. The last one was a round ball, orange in colour with a cream coloured face and a horn in the middle of its head. It had orange eyes.

The dog-like one came up to me wagging its tail and said 'Hi! I'm Labramon your new Digimon partner, you are a DigiDestined.' I patted Labramon on the head, smiled and told her my name. It was so cool. I had my own Digimon!

The caterpillar crawled up to Kitsune and said 'Hi. I'm Wormmon. Your Digimon partner.' Kitsune said 'Hi. I'm Kitsune.' She bent down and gave Wormmon a hug. Wormmon blushed with happiness.

The bird walked up to Okami made a flourish with its wing and bowed saying 'Hello it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Hawkmon I am your Digimon partner.' Okami beamed with pleasure and said 'it's so nice to meet you, my name is Okami' as he shook Hawkmon's wing.

The ball of orange and cream fur bounced towards Ongaku and said 'The name's Tsunamon I'm your new Digimon partner.' Ongaku looked at the bouncing fur and said 'My name's Ongaku.' He scooped up Tsunamon and rubbed his head making Tsunamon smile. Together with our new Digimon we went back to the others and introduced them. As I watched them all playing talking, laughing, running and being happy together I smiled and thought to myself Wow, this is one wonderful, big and mixed up family we have here and we are going to have a great time together.

Later I learned that I was right. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon, Wolf's Rain or Jane Eyre.) (I DO OWN My OCs: Cho, Ongaku, Kitsune and Okami.)

Chapter 13 Tree Love.

The next day Toboe, Okami and I went for a walk through the forest. We talked, laughed and gazed at the beautiful plants and trees around us. We saw up ahead a bush full of small orange berries shaped like hearts. 'Gee, don't those berries look sweet' said Toboe smiling with his arms behind his head.

Okami said 'They sure do! I wonder what they taste like.' Okami reached down and picked one up. 'They're warm!' Okami exclaimed. He put it in his mouth before I could stop him. 'Okami, I'm not sure that was such a good idea.' I said sharing a look of concern with Toboe.

Okami chewed the berry with a look of glee on his face. Then suddenly he ran over to a tree deep in the middle of the forest. It was large, elegant and had luscious green leaves on all of its branches. 'Okami!' Toboe shouted and we ran after him.

When we reached him he was actually hugging the tree. 'Uh…Okami? Why are you hugging that tree?!' I asked a bit freaked out and even more concerned. Still hugging the tree Okami replied 'I'm in love', with a happy, dazed look on his face. I stared at him. 'What?!' I cried hoping I had misheard him.

Okami said again with a wistful sigh 'I'm in love. Toboe looked at me and I looked back at him a worried expression on both of our faces. 'Okami….you know it's a tree….. right?' Toboe asked. Okami smiled 'Of course I know it's a tree. A beautiful, wonderful tree!' 'Oh no! He gone completely insane!' I shouted. 'Toboe, you stay with him. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself. I'll get the others.' Toboe nodded and I ran off to where the others were.

I saw Hawkmon just ahead of me 'Hawkmon!' I yelled. Hawkmon jumped with surprise, regained his composure again and asked what was wrong. 'There is something wrong with Okami. Let's get the others and I'll show you where he is.' I answered. Immediately Hawkmon flew ahead and told the others and we all ran together towards the tree.

Toboe asked Okami 'Why do you love the tree anyway? Isn't it the same as all the others?' Okami shook his head and said 'No, Toboe. Each tree is different. They have their own personalities, feelings, bark, branches, leaves and roots. Just like everyone else.' Toboe looked at Okami stupefied.

'I love this tree because she is kind, caring, intelligent, and strong, with bright green leaves, nice smooth bark and she loves me too!' Okami explained joyfully to an astonished Toboe. Then everyone else arrived.

'He fell in love with this tree after eating an orange, heart shaped berry.' I explained to the others as we gazed open mouthed at Okami who was still hugging the tree and had now begun to kiss it.

'Ewwwww!' cried Kitsune in disgust, gagging slightly. She turned to Ongaku and said 'We have to help him.' Ongaku nodded and walked up to the tree circling it and doing some kind of calculations in his head, judging by the look of concentration in his face.

'Okami, move away from the tree.' Ongaku said sternly. 'You won't hurt her will you? Promise me you won't hurt her or try to steal her from me!' said Okami worriedly. Ongaku said to him 'I promise. Now get away from the tree.'

Okami slowly released his grip and moved to join the rest of us glancing back anxiously at the tree. 'What are you going to do?' he asked Ongaku nervously. Ongaku smiled a mischievous smile and said 'This.' Ongaku pulled out a long broad sword from thin air and ran towards the tree. He sliced and chopped occasionally using his own teeth to carve the wood.

Watching this Okami burst into tears crying 'Why?! You promised?!' as the air was filled with saw dust from his beloved.

After a few hours Ongaku was finished. The tree was now just five pieces of wood. Ongaku picked up one of the pieces of wood and gave it to Okami. Okami dried his eyes and looked at what he held in his hands. 'A trumpet!' Okami beamed and started playing a few notes. It sounded really good.

'Thank you so much Ongaku!' Okami said happily no longer affected by the berries. Ongaku smiled back at him and picked up another piece of wood he gave it to me.

'Here you are Cho.' He said handing me the wooden cylinder. 'It's a recorder!' I gasped 'This is great! Thank you!' I began to play testing my fingers to see if they could find the notes. I sounded like a bird. I was so happy I could not believe how lucky I was.

Ongaku grabbed the next bit of wood and handed it and what looked a bit like a branch to Kitsune. 'This is for you, my darling.' Kitsune blushed with happiness. 'A….violin!' she said 'Thank you so much! But…..' Kitsune's face fell. 'I don't know how to play.' Ongaku smiled and helped her position the violin under her chin and the bow in her hand.

'Try playing a few stings' he said and she did, she played a very strong resonating chord. Kitsune smiled surprised and very pleased that she could produce such a wonderful sound.

Ongaku kissed her on the forehead softly. Then he went and picked up the penultimate piece of wood he had sculpted and it was a small baton. He cleared his throat and said in a voice full of command yet with a soft pleasure 'You should try playing something together I'll keep you in time.' We nodded and I said 'How about 'Ode to Joy?' Everyone smiled and nodded.

'Alright, ready?' said Ongaku as he began to beat one, two, three, four. We each started together the sounds of our instruments blending together creating a wonderful and joyful song.

After a while we were so in tune with each other that we didn't need to be conducted so Ongaku picked up the very last instrument he had made for himself. A large violin, which he began to play, he played many wonderful harmonies and arpeggios which filled our souls with awe and admiration.

That was a sound I will always remember….forever.


	14. A Word from the sponsors

A Word From Our Sponsors.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon or Yugioh.)

'Hi!' 'My name is Gabumon and I would like to thank everyone who is reading and supporting this Crossover Fan fiction.' _A table appears with a bowl with a spoon in it and a cardboard box with a picture of Yugi Moto on it is on the table. Gabumon smiles and picks up the spoon and eats what is in it. Chewing happily he finishes the spoonful of food and says _'Eat Yugi- Os their Yugilicious!'


	15. Note about a name

Note.

Just to say that I give Kojiluvr permission to use Okami, well the name anyway in her really good fan fiction Wolfmon Potter.


	16. Chapter 14

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon, Wolf's Rain or Jane Eyre.) (I DO OWN My OCs : Ongaku, Cho, Kitsune and Okami.)

Chapter 14 Happiness.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing in the trees and everyone was happy. Kitsune, Ongaku and Kiba were discussing what they would do if they were going to be in the Digital World forever, which seemed a pleasant prospect with Wormmon in Kitsune's arms and Ongaku carrying Tsunamon.

Cho, Toboe and Okami were laughing and chatting happily about many, strange topics. Hawkmon and Labramon following behind them smiling. Hige and Blue were strolling through the forest looking lovingly into each other's eyes and holding hands.

Jane Eyre and Gabumon were playing tag, and Tsume was gazing silently at the horizon deep in thought. It was a wonderful day, a day full of joy and love, a day where nothing could go wrong. That night however, was different story indeed.

Everyone was asleep and having wonderful dreams. Ongaku and Kitsune were dreaming of each other, Tsume was dreaming of running along a deserted beach. Toboe was dreaming about having fun with all of his friends, Cho was dreaming of wonderful music, Okami was dreaming about fantastic books. Kiba was dreaming of defeating Darcia, Blue was dreaming of Hige, Hige was dreaming about Blue and mountains of food, Jane was dreaming about Gabumon and the relief of never seeing the horrid Mrs Reed and her awful children again.

Gabumon was dreaming about going on exciting adventures with Jane, Labramon dreamt about playing with Cho, Hawkmon was dreaming about reading mountains of books and discussing interesting topics with Okami, Tsunamon dreamt about singing with Ongaku and Wormmon was dreaming about being hugged by Kitsune and being told by her 'I would never leave or abandon you Wormmon.'

Kitsune was woken from her dream by a rustle in the leaves on a tree above her. She rubbed her eyes and stood up putting on her glasses and squinting up at the tree in the darkness. '_What was that?' _Kitsune thought when suddenly she heard a dark, earthy voice whisper '_**Kitsune, come with me, please help me**__.' _She saw a pair of glowing eyes in the tree and asked in a whisper 'Who are you? Why do you need my help? How do you know my name?'

The pair of glowing eyes moved down out of the tree and the voice said '_**Please help my friend is badly hurt, please follow me.' **_Kitsune without thinking and being sympathetic as she was said 'Ok.' And followed the pair of floating lights as quietly as she could so as not to wake the others.

As she followed the voice and its eyes and crept away from where the others lay fast asleep, she did not see that in another tree there were four other pairs of eyes watching her as she walked right into their trap.


	17. Chapter 15

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon, Jane Eyre or Wolf's Rain.) (I DO OWM My OCs: Cho, Kitsune, Ongaku and Okami.)

Chapter 15 The Fox is trapped.

Kitsune followed the eyes into a cave in the side of a mountain and heard chuckling behind her; she turned around only to be hit over the head by a large white club which knocked her out.

Ongaku woke up sensing that something was wrong his suspicions were confirmed when he looked around and couldn't see Kitsune anywhere and saw that Wormmon was also awake and looking worried. Ongaku went over to Kiba and woke him up. Kiba seeing the anxious look in Ongaku's eyes was nodded silently and followed him and Wormmon as Ongaku tracked her scent.

'_Ouch…my head hurts, what happened?'_ Kitsune thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes and the events of a few hours ago replayed in her head. She sat up and saw that her legs and hands were chained to the wall and she was inside a large iron cage.

She heard a voice above her say 'Hey, the girl's awake.' Kitsune looked up and saw a large blue bat- like creature with red talons, a picture of a skull on its forehead, bright yellow eyes and an evil grin on its face.

'What are you?' Kitsune asked, the creature replied 'I'm DemiDevimon and these are my associates DemiDevimon and two Fugamon.' DemiDevimon gestured to the three Digimon who appeared beside him, the other DemiDevimon and the two brown, ogre like creatures with bone clubs and tiger patterned arm bands and a piece of the same material wrapped around their waists.

Kitsune growls becoming an auburn coloured wolf and said 'What do you want with me?!' The DemiDevimon smiled and said 'See that boys, the boss was right, this is no ordinary girl.' Kitsune jumped forward against the bars of the cage baring her teeth at her captors.

Meanwhile Ongaku, Kiba and Wormmon had found the cave. Kiba said as they hid a few metres away behind a bush 'She is probably being guarded inside that cave we need a plan.' The others nodded and looked at Kiba waiting for him to start making a plan when suddenly a voice came from behind them 'Hey guys wait for me, I want to help too!' They all turned around to see Tsunamon hopping towards them.

'Tsunamon? I thought you were asleep?' asked Ongaku slightly puzzled. Tsunamon replied 'I was, but I woke up and saw you guys were sneaking away, so I followed you.' They all huddled together and Kiba said 'Ok, one of us needs to sneak in there, see how many Digimon or whoever it is we are dealing with.'

Tsunamon said 'I'll go. I'm so small they won't notice me.' The others nodded and Ongaku rubbed Tsunamon's head and said 'Alright, be careful.' Tsunamon quietly hopped and rolled over to the edge of the cave and peeked inside.

What Tsunamon saw made his heart go cold and a deep rage build up inside him. Then, came the blood curdling scream.


	18. Chapter 16

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Jane Eyre, Digimon, Wolf's Rain.) (I DO OWN My OCs: Ongaku, Kitsune, Okami and Cho.)

Chapter 16 The Pain.

**Kitsune**:

I let out a horrified scream as the searing pain tore through my body. They were torturing me. Piercing my legs and arms with red hot metal rods, drawing blood and sealing the wounds simultaneously. All the time they were laughing and relishing my agony.

Why?! Why?! WHY?! Tears formed in my eyes and ran down my cheeks as I was tormented and gasped with the agony. Eventually after what seems like hours the eternal jabbing stops. I open my eyes, my vision blurred. I gazed around me and saw four shapes moving towards me. I Closed my eyes and grimaced waiting for the pain to begin again.

Suddenly, I heard shouting and opened my eyes to see that five new shapes had appeared in the cave and battle ensued. I heard voices, which seemed very familiar. Then I realized what was happening, I was being rescued! Two of the shapes grew and changed. They must be Digimon. Hang, on. That must be Wormmon and Tsunamon! Which means Ongaku is here too!

Ongaku…I'm so happy he's here. My hero. The first four shapes turned into four, round ovals. Wormmon and Tsunamon grew smaller to their original size, the fight was over. I hear Ongaku say my name 'Kitsune', his voice filled with concern.

I hear a crack as the white form I recognise as Kiba breaks the bars of the cage and a few snapping sounds as he does the same to my chains. Ongaku carefully lifts me into his arms, I wince and he kisses me on the forehead. I smile weakly, close my eyes and drift off into oblivion.

**Ongaku**:

I saw the blood drain from Tsunamon's face when he peaked into the cave, I heard the awful scream. Kitsune! I ran forward the others following me and we all charged into the cave.

I saw four Digimon, two looked like bats and the others looked like ogres. They were standing in front of a large cage and in the cage was….K….Kitsune! I was filled with hatred and pain as I saw my love lying there in chains, with puncture marks all over her arms and legs, barely conscious.

I roar with fury and Tsunamon starts to change, 'Tsunamon Digivolve to….. Elecmon.' Tsunamon was now a red and blue, furry creature with nine tails. Wormmon saw Kitsune, tears formed in his eyes and he Digivolved. 'Wormmon Digivolve to…..Stingmon.' Wormmon was now a large, green insect, with wings, blades on the end of its arms, orange eyes, and green feelers with orange stripes that was humanoid in shape.

I turned into a brown wolf and Kiba was the white wolf once again. Elecmon attacked one of the bat like Digimon with 'Super Thunder Strike!' where it shot bolts of electricity from its tails and they hit the bat Digimon which fell to the ground. Then Elecmon used 'Body Attack!' Which was Elecmon pulverising the Digimon with its tails. The bat turned into a Digi Egg.

Stingmon attacked one of the ogre-like Digimon with 'Spiking Strike' and stabbed it with the blades on its arms, the Digimon groaned and turned into a Digi-Egg. I ran and jumped onto the last bat Digimon, digging my fangs deep into its digital flesh making it cry out in pain. It flew into the air, but I tightened my grip, until at last it succumbed to the pain and fell writhing to the floor.

'This is for Kitsune!' I tore into the Digimon ripping off one of its wings, and then it turned in to a Digi-Egg. I stood there panting as Kiba went after the last Digimon, the ogre-like creature tried to defend itself with the bone club it held but Kiba bit through it with ease and went straight for its throat. Soon it joined its partners as a Digi-Egg.

When Kitsune's captors were defeated Stingmon changed, back to Wormmon, Elecmon changed back into Tsunamon and we all gathered around the cage which held her weak injured body. 'Kitsune' I said gently seeing faint recognition and relief in her eyes. 'I'll get her out of there.' Kiba said and bit through the bars of the cage and then through Kitsune's chains.

I carefully, lift Kitsune into my arms, my heart aches as she winces. I kiss her on the forehead and she smiles slightly as she closes her eyes and falls into a deep peaceful sleep. We leave the cave and when we arrive back to where the others are they begin to wake. They see Kitsune and looked horrified and sad by her deep wounds and they ask what happened. We relate the story to them and Gabumon makes a cream which he puts on her wounds, causing her to gasp in pain. But she stays asleep and I silently promise to never leave her side again.

Wormmon, Tsunamon and I sit beside her, watching her sleep. I brush a strand of amber hair off of her face, took hold of her hand and think to myself, 'Kitsune, I will always protect you. I will never let you get hurt again. Even if it means sacrificing myself, I'll keep you safe.'


	19. Chapter 17

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon, Jane Eyre or Wolf's Rain.) (I DO OWN My OCs: Okami, Cho, Ongaku and Kitsune.)

Chapter 17 Sickness.

Eventually, Kitsune recovered back to full health, round silver scars on her legs and arms were the only physical reminders of the penetrating wounds which she had received. Mentally however, she was a broken shell of the person/wolf she had been before. She never spoke, except to Ongaku. She would sit and stare for hours on end at the horizon, with a distant look of sadness on her face.

Kitsune would start to howl for no reason and only stop the next morning at dawn. She would play her violin but just one note, and then burst into tears. She sometimes would run around in circles, marking it on the ground with a stick as she ran and then stand in the centre and change into a wolf. After changing she would begin to growl and no one, not even Ongaku could enter the circle without being lunged at.

Cho, Ongaku, Okami, Wormmon, Kiba and the others were really worried about her. One day Ongaku and Kitsune were taking a stroll and talking quietly. 'It's a wonderful day isn't it?' Ongaku asked starting the conversation off nice and easy. Kitsune nodded and replied 'Yes, I can feel the warmth in the air and smell the sweet breeze.' Ongaku smiled at her and held her hand hoping that she would not return to being an empty shell again too soon.

Toboe, Okami and Cho were exploring and since they were all sad because of Kitsune they were chatting away trying to cheer each other up and distract each other from thinking about it. 'So, how do you like being part of our pack?' Toboe asked Cho as they sniffed at strange plants and trees. 'I love it! Being part of such a big family is like a dream come true.' Cho replied smiling at Toboe.

Kitsune suddenly stopped walking and half-collapsed into Ongaku's arms. Ongaku asked 'Are you ok?' Kitsune said in a weak voice 'I feel dizzy….' Ongaku picked her up and carried her back to the others hoping that it was nothing.

Suddenly, Cho collapsed onto the ground. Toboe and Okami ran over to her and Toboe said 'Are you alright?' Cho looked at Toboe and said in a tired voice 'I…..feel….. warm.' She then closed her eyes and drifted into an uneasy, nightmare filled sleep. Together Okami and Toboe lifted her up and carried her to the others hoping that she would be fine.

Toboe and Okami carrying an unconscious Cho between them came anxiously into the clearing where the others were. 'Help!' Okami yelled which drew the others attention. They all came rushing over and Gabumon put a paw on her forehead and said 'Oh no! I'm afraid Cho has Digifemtachycardia Fever.' Everyone gasped and Gabumon continued 'It is a rare disease which can be caught by girls in the Digital World. Symptoms include: Extremely high fevers, dizziness, blackouts, and numbness in the right arm, an itchy rash shaped like tiny Botamon, headaches, and nightmares and….' Gabumon stopped tears forming in his worried eyes. 'What else?' asked Toboe. Gabumon sighed and said 'Many years ago a DigiDestined named Jackie got the same disease and she…..didn't make it.'


	20. Chapter 18

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, WOL'FS RAIN, OR JANE EYRE.) (I DO OWM MY OCS: CHO, ONGAKU,OKAMI AND KITSUNE)

Chapter 18 Great! There goes Another One!

Hearing a loud whishing sound everyone looked up to see Ongaku running towards them with Kitsune in his arms. He stopped running when he saw the others crowded around the unconscious form of Cho. He asked 'What happened is Cho okay?' Then he continued 'Kitsune felt dizzy and just collapsed.'

Gabumon looked at Kitsune and saw a bright red rash on her neck which looked like lots of little Botamon. He sighed heavily and said 'They both have Digifemtachycardia Fever.' Ongaku confused and worried asked 'Is it serious?' Kitsune turned her head slightly to look at Gabumon who nodded solemnly.

They took Cho and Kitsune and laid them beside each other on two beds made from leaves. Kitsune gazed sadly at her friend lying beside her and prayed that she would be alright. She wished that neither one of them had gotten this awful disease.

**Cho: **

'Where am I?' I am surrounded by darkness and I shiver as a cold wind blows through me. 'Where are Toboe and Okami? Why am I alone?' I try to make my way through the darkness but I trip on something and fall to the ground. I reach out my hand to see what tripped me up. It….. it….feels like….. a foot?

I look up into the shadowy area where the figure's face should be and suddenly I see a familiar face. 'Kitsune?' She smiles cruelly at me and says 'I can't believe I was ever your friend. You're pathetic.' No. She must be possessed or something. 'Kitsune, snap out of it, we're friends.' I stand up and search her face for the kindness that used to be there, but see nothing only meanness and hatred. 'Not anymore we're not. I can't believe it took me so long to realize what a weird, ugly loser you are.'

No…..she doesn't mean it. I know she doesn't. But….. what if? No…. I won't believe it….. There must be some way to snap her out of it. Talking isn't working. I really hate to do this but it might just work. I whispered softly 'Please, forgive me.' I swing my fist and punch her in the side of her face. She falls backward laughing maniacally and is slowly swallowed by the darkness.

'Kitsune!' I yell as I reach for her but she slips through my fingers. I fall down on my knees and stare at the place she had once been. It's my fault. I couldn't help her. I couldn't save her. She was right…. I am pathetic.

**Kitsune: **

I watched as my friend tossed and turned as she kicked out, whimpered, punched. I wondered what horrors she was going through. I wish I could help her. Suddenly Cho screamed my name, tears falling down her face. Painfully I reached across and held her hand in mine. She seemed to know it was me and immediately calmed down and went into a more peaceful sleep. Sweet dreams Cho.

**Everyone else.:**

Gabumon said 'Some of you need to get the ingredients so I will be able to make an antidote.' 'I'll go.' Said Ongaku. 'So will I.' said Kiba. 'We're coming too.' Said Labramon, Toboe, Wormmon and Tsunamon at the same time.

Gabumon nodded and said 'Ok, you need to find 'The yellow leaves from the dusk flower, wool from the cotton thorn, a small piece of bark from cherrymon, feathers from the singing tree, the hair of the coconut fly trap, the first tear from the teardrop flower which cries in ten minutes time and a drop of blood from the maker of the cure, that's me.'

Gabumon picked a cup like flower from the plant beside him and using his claw pricked his paw and let the blood dip into it. 'You guys had better get going.' The group nodded and headed off towards the mountain. Labramon leading the way to the teardrop flowers which were just about to cry.


	21. Chapter 19

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Jane Eyre, Digimon or Wolf's Rain.) (I DO OWN My OCs: Okami, Cho, Ongaku and Kitsune.)

Chapter 19 An Old Frenemie.

Okami sighed and asked Gabumon 'Gabumon, why can't Hawkmon and I go with the others, we want to help too, Kitsune and Cho are my best friends, and I have to do something!' Gabumon replied 'Okami we need you here. You need to look after them and keep them safe, without you they would be defenceless.'

Okami smiled a look of determination and purpose on his face. He nodded and said 'You're right. We won't let them down! right Hawkmon.' Hawkmon's eyes shone as he said 'Yes indeed, we shall not fail them!'

Gabumon gave instructions to Okami and Hawkmon then he and Jane left to prepare for the antidote. Tsume left to get firewood and Blue and Hige went looking for food. Following his instructions Okami got a large leaf dipped into a bowl of water and put it on Cho's forehead to try and keep her fever down, and Hawkmon gave Kitsune a small drink of water to keep her hydrated. Then Hawkmon fanned Cho with his wings.

Suddenly, a figure came crashing through the bushes, it was a, black lizard-like Digimon with red eyes. It growled at Hawkmon and Okami. 'BlackAgumon, we meet again' said Hawkmon glaring at the lizard.

Okami looked at Hawkmon in surprise 'You know him?' Hawkmon nodded and said 'Yes, it was two years ago. BlackAgumon and I were best friends, we played together all the time but then one day, he just wasn't the same even his eyes had changed from green to red. BlackAgumon started being mean and bullying the other Digimon. So I decided to confront him and he attacked me. We fought, and…..I lost.'

Hawkmon looked sadly at BlackAgumon and said 'Since then….. I just wanted to be friends again. But I also realized that he must be being controlled by someone else; there is no other way that he could be so cruel, and heartless.'

BlackAgumon snarled 'Enough already! I came here to destroy the sick humans, not talk about my past!' Okami stepped towards BlackAgumon; fists clenched and said 'We can't let you do that.' BlackAgumon smiled and replied 'So, a rematch then Hawkmon?' Hawkmon nodded and said to Okami 'Yes, let me handle this.' 'Ok Hawkmon. Be careful.' Hawkmon smiled at him and turned to face his opponent.

'Me first!' cried BlackAgumon and used his spitfire blast attack which Hawkmon dodged with ease and said 'My turn.' Hawkmon used feather strike, which meant throwing his feather ornament on his head which hit BlackAgumon who was thrown backward on to the ground and gave a cry of pain.

BlackAgumon got up wincing slightly and said 'Huh, you've gotten stronger, since we fought last.' 'I have a proposition for you. Why don't you join me and my masters. You could be very valuable in helping us take over the Digital World.'

Hawkmon looked disgusted and replied 'I would never join you!' 'Fine, then.' growled BlackAgumon who used his spitfire blast attack again but this time two of his fire balls hit Hawkmon who cried out in pain.

'Hawkmon!' yelled Okami as he ran over to his injured and slightly singed partner. Suddenly a glowing yellow light surrounded Hawkmon. 'Hawkmon Digivolve to…Aquilamon!' Hawkmon was now a gigantic bird with two horns on its head, red feathers, brown feathers around its neck, and red tipped white feathers on the ends of its huge wings, large grey talons and yellow beak.

Okami stared at Aquilamon in amazement. Aquilamon was about to attack BlackAgumon when he saw a glint of green in his eyes, but it quickly vanished. BlackAgumon seized his chance and ran away as fast as he could saying 'I'll be back and I will beat you!'

Aquilamon de-digivolved to Hawkmon and Okami picked him up. 'Hawkmon, that was brilliant!' Okami exclaimed making Hawkmon blush. Then they went over to Cho and Kitsune to check how they were doing and thought about the battle which had just taken place wondering who BlackAgumon's masters were.

Meanwhile, Ongaku, Toboe and the others had collected all but one ingredient for the cure. They just needed the hair of the coconut flytrap, which turned out to be a lot bigger than they thought. It was big enough to swallow all of them in one gulp. It was covered in thick brown hair and smelt of coconuts.

Kiba threw a stick at it and it opened and ate it in a few seconds. 'How are we going to get the hair without being eaten?' asked Ongaku looking at the plant worriedly. 'We need to come up with a plan.' Kiba answered leaning against the tree behind him. 'We don't have time!' Toboe yelled surprising everyone. 'I….I mean….what if we don't make it back in time?' he whispered, blushing slightly and looking at the ground sadly.

'Don't worry. We will make it in time. We have to.' Said Ongaku hope and worry mixing in his eyes. Labramon wagged its tail 'Guys, I have an Idea!' Labramon used its RetrieverG attack which produced a high pitched bark, that caused a clump of hair to come flying off the coconut flytrap and it…..purred contentedly.

'Ok…that was …..weird.' Ongaku said picking up the small clump of fur. 'Labramon, how did you know that would work?' Labramon smiled and said 'When I was in Digimon School, I had to look after the class plant which was a coconut flytrap and one day I barked at it and it lost some hair and was happy. But I had forgotten about it until now.'

After processing this information and Labramon explaining that the Digital School was where Digimon learned the skills they needed to live in the Digital World they all rushed as fast as they could back to Cho and Kitsune who were steadily getting worse, to Okami and Hawkmon's dismay.


	22. Chapter 20

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Wolf's Rain, Digimon, and Jane Eyre.) (I DO OWN Cho, Kitsune, Ongaku and Okami.)

Chapter 20 My Untimely Time of Dying.

Okami gasped 'Hawkmon, Cho's pulse is racing!' Hawkmon went and checked Kitsune's pulse. 'Kitsune's pulse is also incredibly fast.' Hawkmon announced. Then all the others seemed to arrive within minutes of each other. First came Gabumon and Jane who were carrying the cup with Gabumon's blood in it and poured some water in with it. Okami told them about the high pulse rates of his friends and Gabumon said 'It's part of the disease. Their hearts beat, faster and faster until they…. Stop.'

Then Tsume arrived and made a fire using the wood he had collected, pretending not to care about his friends who lay on beds of leaves, getting paler by the minute. Blue and Hige arrived next and prepared food for them all trying not to think of what might happen to their friends. Lastly, Ongaku, Toboe, Kiba, Tsunamon, Labramon and Wormmon came rushing in ingredients in hand.

Toboe handed the ingredients to Gabumon, who proceeded to mix and crush the plants and mix them with the bloody water. When he had finished he said 'Ok, now we need to give them each a sip and they should be alright.' Ongaku took the cup from him and lifted up Kitsune's head and poured some into her mouth. The colour began slowly returning to her face, she could speak again. Ongaku smiled with relief and joy. 'Ongaku?' said Kitsune faintly. 'I'm right here Kitsune.' He leaned in and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. Kitsune smiled happily.

Later on they would realize that because of the sickness and the cure, her madness was gone, her mind was fixed, and she was herself again.

Gabumon then went and gave the medicine to Cho, who also regained some colour in her cheeks. She even woke up. Toboe was right by her side, laughing with happiness, that she was ok. Cho beckoned him closer. Toboe stopped laughing and moved in closer to her. She took his hand in hers making them both blush. 'Toboe.' Cho whispered. 'Toboe…..I…I….need to go.' 'Go?' asked Toboe, confused. 'Go where?' Then his eyes widened in sudden realisation.

'No…..no…you can't!' Toboe cried in horror. 'I…must.' Cho replied softly. Tears filled Toboe's eyes as he said 'No…..you….can't go…..I…I….I love you.' Tears appeared in Cho's eyes as she smiled sadly and whispered 'I…..love….you….too.' The tears ran down both of their faces as Cho continued, 'But…it's…my….time.' 'Don't feel sad for me. I lived, was loved…became part….of…..a…family.' Cho coughed violently, white pieces of data falling out of her mouth on to her chest, and then they disappeared. Cho used the last of her strength to sit up give Toboe a loving kiss and sink back down on the bed. Then she spoke for the last time, 'Toboe, we will meet again…' then together they finished the sentence, '_in Paradise_.'

Toboe and the other wolves howled, and everyone else joined in and sang a strange ethereal song filled with pain, sadness and longing for the friend they had lost. The song grew even louder as Labramon flickered and vanished with her partner. All of their hearts were aching, but no one heard the crack of Toboe's heart breaking.


	23. Chapter 21

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon Jane Eyre or Wolf's Rain.) (I DO OWN My OCs Okami, Ongaku, and Kitsune.)

Chapter 21 The Empty Wolf.

It was a warm sunny day, everyone except Toboe kept going, kept living, even though they still hurt inside. Toboe was just sitting in front of the bushes where Cho and the others had first come through, when they had met for the first time. He sat there, trying to smell the fading scent still barely on the leaves. He sat there, locked away in a world of darkness, where he was alone with nothing but his memories and his pain.

In his mind's eye images flickered, memories full of joy, love, pain and sorrow. He saw Cho smiling at him, Cho laughing, Cho as a sleek, black wolf, Cho worried, Cho lying in the bed of leaves beside Kitsune eyes closed, Cho waking, Cho saying that she had to…go, Cho Kissing him… Both of them saying how they will meet again…in Paradise.

As Toboe relived those memories tears ran down his face. He felt so empty, now that she was gone, so angry and sad. He thought to himself, '_I….I…..just miss her so much! Why…why d….did she have…..to die?_ _Just as I realized that I… loved her…..and….that….she….she…..loved me back.'_

Toboe curled up into a ball and sobbed, he sobbed until he had no tears left at all. But the sadness was still there, the loneliness in the pit of his stomach and the coldness in his heart. His love was gone. His friends tried, but could never understand. He was truly lost and alone.

Everyone else felt helpless and guilty, they wanted and tried to help Toboe but they couldn't, this was something he had to face on his own.

He just lay there until nightfall, when the sun set, the stars came out and everyone else was asleep off he went, on a walk to try and think, to find a way to stop the pain in his heart.

Toboe walked and walked through the trees, past bushes, contemplating the grief which he carried with him. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the leaves behind him Toboe stopped, listened and just kept on walking. Then six figures appeared in front of him blocking his path. They were large and candle-like with a flame on top of its head, the main body and the flame of all of them were grinning evilly at Toboe.

Toboe looked at them no fear in his eyes, no anger, just a hollow look of numb, pain. The biggest and leader of the six Digimon said 'We are Candlemon and you are outnumbered. Are you going to fight or come quietly?' Toboe slowly walked up to the Candlemon and said in a whisper, 'Just take me, do whatever you want with me I have no reason to fight you…. Not anymore.'

The Candlemon chuckled and grabbed him hitting him over the head. One of the Candlemon said to another 'Man that was just too easy, he didn't even try to put up a fight. The masters will be pleased.' Then they left carrying the limp form of Toboe back to the tunnel where they had come from.

Tsume woke up with a jolt from the nightmare he was having, he looked around, seeing no horrifying apparition he got up and decided to check on Toboe. He went over to the bush where Toboe had been all day and saw to his surprise that Toboe was gone.

'_I'd better go find him, make sure he doesn't get into any trouble.' _With that thought Tsume left in search of Toboe. Completely unaware of the danger that had befallen him.

Tsume went through the forest following Toboe's scent, the further away from the group he went the more he worried about Toboe, not that he would ever admit it.

Up ahead of him Tsume saw something moving in the bushes. He stood bracing himself for a fight. Out of the bushes came an orange dinosaur-like creature with happy, green eyes. 'Tsume!' It cried as it ran towards him. Tsume was shocked, how did that thing know his name?

The creature smiled and said 'Hi Tsume, My name's Agumon and I am your Digimon Partner.' Tsume smirked 'Another Digimon huh?' Agumon nodded and Tsume said 'Well you're not going to be my partner. You look like a stupid children's toy.' Tsume turned and was about to leave when Agumon's eyes blazed and he used his Pepper Breath attack which shot a large fireball from his mouth. Tsume was caught off guard and the fireball grazed his leg, singeing him slightly.

Tsume smiled slightly 'Looks like you have some fight in you. Alright you can tag along, but you're not my partner.' 'You still have a lot to learn, gecko.' Tsume turned and walked in the direction of Toboe's scent. 'Hey! Wait for me! And the names Agumon!' Agumon called as he raced after Tsume.


	24. Chapter 22

Janemon Rain. One Mixed Up Story.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon, Jane Eyre or Wolf's Rain.) (I DO OWN MY OCs: Ongaku, Cho, Okami and Kitsune)

Chapter 22 Prodigious Developments/A Whisper in the Darkness.

Tsume stopped suddenly. Agumon looked at him questioningly saying, 'Tsume, why did you stop?' Tsume replied 'I think I hear him.' They both stood silently listening intently. They heard a voice calling faintly ahead, 'Hello? Is anyone there?' 'Toboe!' Tsume yelled as he ran off in the direction of the voice.

They stopped when they saw a boy with spiky brown hair and dark, intelligent eyes with a watch like device on his arm, who looked at them not surprised in the least. 'Oh hello. I'm Izzy it's a pleasure to meet you.' 'I'm Agumon and this is Tsume.' 'Ah, you must be the one of the newest DigiDestined; I was a member of the original group.' Tsume stepped forward and said 'Listen kid, why don't you just go home to your mommy, we're too busy to babysit. We need to find my friend.'

Izzy suppressed his anger and replied 'Look, I may be a kid but I know a lot more about this world than you do, so stop being stupid and let me help you.' Tsume scowled slightly, but realizing that this kid might be able to help them find Toboe, replied 'you got some guts, come on.' Izzy nodded and said 'I'm glad you agreed that I would be a valuable asset to your search. I'm very happy to be of assis'

A purple light enveloped Izzy and he vanished right before their eyes. 'W….What just happened?!' asked Agumon staring at where Izzy had been standing a few seconds ago. Suddenly, Izzy found himself back in his room blinking in shock as he finished what he had been saying 'tance.'

'Darn teleportation device!' he said in annoyance looking at the device on his wrist. 'I must have miscalculated something in my equations.' Izzy went over to his many sheets of paper lying next to his computer which were covered in theorems and formulas. 'I'll have to start from scratch.' Izzy put all of his papers into the bin and grabbed a pen and a blank piece of paper on which he started writing.

After staring and gaping at where Izzy had been standing Tsume and Agumon continued on their search for Toboe. Meanwhile, Toboe was still in the cavern underground all chained up. The Candlemon had been burning off his fur with flaming torches and his head was bare, pink, red even black in places and extremely painful.

He lay on the ground, weeping weakly, his tears increasing the pain as they slid down his furless face. Inside his head all he could see was blackness and despair which filled his aching heart. '_Just… stop, end my pain. Let me leave this horrible world, I don't want to live anymore!' _Toboe thought to himself. '_I have nothing to live for…I….I don't want to be numb to everything except my pain anymore…I want to…be…free.'_

Suddenly he heard the Candlemon gasp and growl as someone shouted his name 'Toboe!' Toboe recognised the voice, it was Tsume. Tsume had leaped down the tunnel followed by Agumon and seeing his friend lying, crying on the floor chained up with singed, bare head of flesh looking immensely painful caused him to change into a wolf, bare his teeth and sink them into the body of the nearest Candlemon.

Agumon followed his lead and attacked another Candlemon with pepper breath, unfortunately the Candlemon was unaffected so Agumon tackled it pining it to the ground. Tsume clawed at the screaming Candlemon and eventually it dissolved into data. At the same time Agumon had just defeated one as well which faded away into data with a look of regret in its eyes.

Together they fought the leader which was the biggest Candlemon, which they defeated but before it was beaten the Candlemon managed to injure Agumon's arm and Tsume who rushed over to him was also wounded by its Bonfire attack which involved it firing a small flame at them which exploded on contact. The other three Candlemon advanced on Tsume and Agumon menacingly.

Toboe heard something….a voice in the darkness. '_Who is it?' _He thought. '_Toboe….it's me.' _Toboe felt the hair stand up on his back as a shiver ran down his spine. '_Toboe….remember….'_ the voice said softly. '_Ch…..Ch…Cho?!' _Toboe cried in his mind. The tears flooded down his face. '_Toboe….why…have you become lost in the black void of your despair?' _the voice asked. '_I…..I….miss you so much…..I…..have no life or happiness without you.' _Toboe replied.

'_Toboe…..you….have forgotten who you are….you….need…to….remember.' _The voice continued_. 'I am…nothing…without you…..without love.' _Toboe answered. _'Toboe…you are kind and good, you are full of compassion, and love….you are a wolf…you are…..my true love.' _Toboe felt the darkness begin to lift in his heart. '_Toboe…..you….need to go on living again…..keep…me alive…in your heart. Otherwise…. We are both…..truly…dead.'_

'_But….' _Toboe started then he realized she was right, she lived on through his memories and love….if he didn't accept that and live, it would be as if she had never existed and she would be gone forever.

'_Ok….I'll try….for…you…Cho.' _Toboe felt the darkness shatter and love fill his soul, the burden of sadness melted away, he became himself again, and he felt real again. _'Toboe…..we will meet again…' _Together they finished the sentence in a hopeful whisper, '_in Paradise.'_

Toboe opened his eyes to see Tsume and an orange dinosaur like creature being attacked by the three Candlemon. He became filled with a powerful rage, he broke through his chains and launched himself at the Candlemon and began tearing at their digital flesh with his teeth and claws. He fought all three of them at once like a wolf possessed and one by one they fell and were destroyed a look of horror in their eyes as their prisoner got his revenge.

Toboe stood breathlessly for a minute then collapsed from exhaustion. The shocked Tsume tenderly picked Toboe up and began to carry him out of the cavern with Agumon at his heels. Both too stunned and, though they would never admit it a little afraid of the silent body in Tsume's arms to speak, they slowly made their way back to the others.


End file.
